


Managing Management at Rooster Teeth

by Gemm30199



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemm30199/pseuds/Gemm30199
Summary: Achievement Hunter has a reputation for being an unorganized shit-show, right? As much as Trevor Collins tries to wrangle the group of grown toddlers, often he finds himself being pulled into their shenanigans. And so Rooster Teeth implemented a job role to combat this, someone to oversee Achievement Hunter and every other Let's Play family - and so Harriett Lewis was hired. Most days she was in the sky flying to a new state, or glued to her laptop in endless Skype calls, but on the rare occasion where she is actually able to spend the day in the AH office, she spends her time annoying a tall, dark-haired nerd. It was her favorite past-time, and somewhere along the line spending time with him became the highlight of her week.But not all crushes can develop into something beautiful, sometimes feelings have to get pushed down, hidden, concealed from the world. Sometimes people have to lie to themselves to keep others happy, to keep jobs safe and to keep work strictly work. Sometimes love stories turn into sad stories of inner turmoil and fake smiles.This might be one of those stories... but I guess you'll have to read it to find out.





	Managing Management at Rooster Teeth

***You have [1] new e-mail***

Subject: Extra Life stream

From: Jack Pattillo

To: (Group) Achievement Hunter Management

 

Hi guys, just letting you know that the team nice dynamite time slot has been pushed later by about half an hour, the main six are already aware so they’ll be on time. The only remaining props we need have been taken care of and I have a few bits from AHWU set aside to use during the stream if we run out of ideas, like games and whatnot – no weapons, don’t worry.

Harry, how long do you plan on staying? I know you’ll be on during the witching hour but it’s always handy to have extra people for the wheel forfeits and stuff. And Trevor, how long do you plan on staying after you’ve done whose line? I don’t expect you both to be there for the full 24 hours or anything, I’d just like to know so I have a rough idea of who will be where and when. Let me know as soon as please.

\--

Regards,

Jack Pattillo, Rooster Teeth Productions.

___________________

 

Re: Extra Life stream

From: Harriett Lewis

To: Jack Pattillo, (Group) Achievement Hunter Management

 

Don’t know about Treyco but I’ll be staying for as long as I can between the AH slot and the Witching Hour. Any work that I need to do can be done from my phone so hopefully I can be on set for the whole time. And I’ll be drunk for Too Spooky with Ellie and Miles so I’m down for any wheel challenges as well as paintball.

\--

Harriett Lewis

Let’s Play Network Director

Rooster Teeth Productions

___________________

 

Re: Re: Extra Life stream

From: Trevor Collins

To: Jack Pattillo, (Group) Achievement Hunter Management

 

Jack I’ll try and stay for as long as possible like Harry. I’ll be down for all forfeits and shit like that because I’ll need to be drunk for Whose spot is it anyway. If there is anything else you need from me let me know.

\--

Trevor Collins

Achievement Hunter Supervising Producer

Rooster Teeth Productions

___________________

 

The Extra Life stream was happening tomorrow, I couldn’t wait. There was a distinct atmosphere throughout Rooster Teeth – the classic mix of panic and excitement. It was always a tough time for everyone, even if they weren’t particularly involved in the stream, it was a straining event for the whole company. 24 hours was a long time; not only was it a struggle to stay awake, but entertaining an audience of thousands of people simultaneously was the real challenge.

Today was a busy day for me, I had a lot of work to do so I could spend tomorrow on the stream, lots of emails to do and lots of skype meetings. Overseeing the Let’s Play family was difficult as they were all spread out across the country, if I wasn’t in skype meetings you could find me in an airplane flying to a different state every other day. Today had been heavy on Sugar Pine 7 business, Steven and I had been discussing upcoming content and pathways they might like to pursue, as well as some more boring managerial stuff like budgets and contracts and shit. Kinda Funny had been blowing up my phone as well between my skype calls. They had been having tech issues and had been spending a lot of money on repairs and replacements which had sort of fucked up my budget plan for them. Each time I gave them advice or instruction I would get a phone call an hour later to say how it had gone wrong. The job involved putting out a lot of fires but at the end of the day I wouldn’t be happier anywhere else.

At around 5pm I sent a few of my final emails and stood up from my desk for the first time in three hours. I looked around to see who was still in the support room with me, I have headphones in for most of the day, so I don’t pay much attention to who leaves and enters the room. I saw Larry with his headphones in still editing, Steffie was at her desk still but playing on her phone, and Trevor was at his desk furiously typing away at something. I stood up and crossed the room to see what he was doing.

“Yo, Treyco” I said clamping my hands on his shoulders, trying (and failing) to make him jump.

“Sup?” he smiled, shaking his head at my feeble attempt.

“Whatcha working on?”

“Just finishing up this email to Jon,” he explained, “just stuff about the stream tomorrow.”

“Oh right.” I said leaning against his desk as he continued to type, “Are you excited?”

“ _Really_ excited, it’s gonna be great. I heard you plan on getting pissed up” he smirked.

“Yeah always, aren’t you?” I laughed.

“Maybe, I don’t want to be fucking annihilated” he ran a hand through his hair.

“Pussy.” I chuckled, standing up from where I was sat and adjusting my jacket.

He swivelled his chair to face me and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, “I’m a good boy, you’re a bad influence on me, trying to get me intoxicated.”

“You love it.” I laughed, turning on my heel towards the door, “See you tomorrow, Treyco – you’re going to be fucked up.”

Trevor had been one of the first friends I made at Rooster Teeth, we had both been hired around the same time and we had watched each other grow over time. The dynamic of our friendship was always somewhat flirty and teasing, he always made fun of my British tendencies and I always just fun of his, well, anything. Anything he did I would make fun of to be honest. When I first started he was in a relationship with a lovely girl, we would all play video games at each other’s apartments and I was always really happy for the two of them. But about a year ago her work picked up and she became increasingly distant, I watched Trevor get sadder and sadder each day, I watched him desperately try to fight for the relationship as she continued to push him aside. Eventually, and much to the relief of everyone at work, he ended the relationship and started to turn back to his usual, lovable self.

The last few months we had been getting a bit flirtier than usual, part of me blamed it on the fact that he was single and so our teasing banter was less restrained. But part of me wondered if I was actually developing some sort of affection for him. Sure, he was attractive and funny, but I didn’t tend to mix business with pleasure. I didn’t tend to do the whole ‘relationship’ thing anyway, or any aspect of it for that matter. My last proper relationship had been years back, when I was still a student in England, it ended due to my commitment issues. No matter how perfect a guy may be, I will eventually get sick of him and loving actions become irritating to me. Barbara, however, seems to think I have just played it up in my head because I’ve been single for so long. She thinks I just avoid relationships to evade hassle and heartbreak, but blame it on non-existent issues. We argue about it constantly, her being one of my closest girl-friends at RT, next to Lindsay and Mariel. Speaking of Lindsay, I was now in search of her.

Entering the Achievement Hunter room, I saw no sign of her, Jack and Jeremy were the only ones still at their desks. I expected Jack to be here, he was always so stressed before Extra Life despite the relaxed front he puts on.  

“Hey Jack, you should be home matey, you need a good night’s sleep for tomorrow.” I smiled kindly, walking to stand near Gav’s desk so I could peer over to see my bearded friend.

He looked up and smiled, “I know, I know. I’m just waiting on a few emails and then I’ll be gone.”

“Okay good,” I smiled again, “Jeremy what are you doing here still?”

“I’m just typing out the notecards for Whose spot is it anyway tomorrow, Kat’s going to write the scenarios on them later so I don’t know them all.”

“Cool, I’m so excited to watch you guys play that. I think it’s going to be hilarious!”

“You’re going to be watching us?”

“Of course I am!” I exclaimed, “I’ll be sat with Caiti watching you all struggle.”

He shot me an exasperated look and let out a small sigh.

“I’m just kidding, J,” I smiled, walking over to place my hand on his shoulder, “You’re all going to smash it, it’ll be great!”

Looking up at me he smiled, “Thanks Harry, I hope you’re right.”

“It’ll be awesome, Jeremy!” chirped Jack from behind the wall of PC’s, to which Jeremy uttered another ‘thanks’ and went back to typing.

Remembering the reason I initially came in here for, I spoke again, “Do you guys know where Lindsay is?”

“Nope, she left about 20 minutes ago, so did Michael” Jack said.

“Shit. ‘Left’ as in they went home?”

“Not sure, don’t know where else they would be –”

The door opened and Trevor walked into the room. “Where who would be?” he said, taking a seat on the sofa and kicking his legs up to rest.

“Lindsay and Michael, I wanted a quick chat with Lindsay about some Let’s Play stuff” I explained with a sigh taking my phone out of my pocket.

“Why don’t you ever talk to me about that stuff?” he said.

“What?!” I laughed, pressing send on a text to Lindsay.

“You and Lindsay are always talking through all your ideas with each other, you never want my opinion!”

I could tell Trevor wasn’t really bothered by this, I think he was just trying to get a rise out of me, either that or he wanted some sympathy.

“Trevor, Harry is on a different level to you pal,” Jeremy laughed, “You just manage _us_ but she manages the whole Let’s play family.”

I nodded and made a gesture that said, _‘listen to the smart man, Trevor.’_ “Don’t forget, Trevor, that I’m basically your boss.”

“What?!” he exclaimed, throwing his head back in laughter, “ _you_ are not my boss!”

“On _some_ level I am!” I smiled, “you help manage AH, I manage _all_ Let’s play families including AH. Anything you wanted to change in regard to AH would have to go through me first, as it would affect the whole network.”

Silence filled the room for a few seconds. Jack broke it by saying, “She’s right, Trevor. Don’t argue with her, you know she’s right.”

I made another facial expression, this one was bursting with cockiness. “Do you have a problem with that, Trevor?”

He jumped up from the sofa and dramatically stood to attention like a soldier, “No, boss. No issues here.”

“Good boy,” I hummed, patting my hand against his puffed-out chest. Jeremy and Jack chuckled from their desks and I opened the door, “Well if Lindsay isn’t here I’m going to head home, I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, Harry” chirped Jeremy.

“Drive safe,” smiled Jack, offering a small wave.

I looked at Trevor who was still stood saluting, “Goodnight, Boss. See you tomorrow, Boss.” The corners of his mouth were upturned slightly, threatening to break into a smile.

“Goodnight, at ease soldier,” I said finally, adding a cheeky wink just before the door closed behind me.

After I had collected my things from the support room and said goodnight to Steffie, I made my way out of the building and towards my car. One thing I never really got used to after moving to Austin was the heat, 5pm should not be this sweaty. I took my jacket off and slung it over my shoulder as I dug around in my bag for my car keys. Faintly I heard someone shouting, it wasn’t until I stopped rummaging that I realised it was Trevor who was now half way across the car park jogging towards me.

“Jesus woman! Are you deaf?!” he shouted.

“I was looking through my bag, guess I couldn’t hear over the sound of everything moving around.” I explained, still searching for my keys.

“Yeah sure, whatever,” he smirked, now standing in front of me with his arms crossed.

I looked at him expecting him to start talking, “Did you need something?” I frowned. I still hadn’t found my keys and panic was beginning to creep up on me.

“Urm, yeah. What are you doing tonight?” he asked calmly.

“Nothing really, why?”

“Well I was wondering- what the fuck are you doing?”

I had dropped to my knees and poured the contents of my bag onto the ground, “I can’t find my fucking keys!” Trevor bent down and sieved through the stuff with me to help find them, but they were nowhere to be found. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair in panic. “This can’t be happening to me.”

“Relax, c’mon let’s get all this back in your bag,” he began to carefully put everything away neatly, “I bet you left them at your desk.”

I let out a groan and held my head in my hands. Trevor repeated himself and held his hand out for me. He pulled me up and we began to walk back to the office. “What were you going to say?”

“Oh, do you want to come to mine and play some video games? We haven’t done that in ages and I sort of miss it.”

I thought about it for a second and decided and nice relaxing evening might be a good end to the busy day I’ve had, and it would be nice to spend some time with Trevor. Like he said, we really having hung out outside of work since he was in a relationship. “Yeah sure,” I smiled, “that would be nice.”

“Sweet! There’s a new Hitman DLC, have you played any of it yet?”

“No not yet, I’ve been dying to though. Pizza is on me.”

We made it back to my desk and sure enough my keys were there, “God I’m such an idiot.”  

“You moron!” laughed Trevor, to which I smacked him playfully on the arm.

“Yeah, whatever,” I laughed, “Anyways, what time should I come to yours?”

“Whenever you’re ready,” he smiled.

“Cool, I’ll text you. See you later.”

“Can’t wait, boss,” he winked.

I laughed and left again. Hanging out with Trevor was always fun, and I couldn’t wait to watch him fail at being a Hit man.


End file.
